


No more Paperwork Please

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares, post zigoola but otherwise loose timelinewise, swrarepair treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: After Zigoola Obi-Wan is recovering in the temple.In this case recovery involves far too many reports.Enter one Bail Organa.





	No more Paperwork Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leechbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/gifts).



After the mission into Wild Space Obi-Wan Kenobi was doing his best to forget all about Senator Bail Organa. The war would have provided a welcome distraction however the Healers refused to let him back to front lines. Confined to the temple - and to limited physical activity, Obi-Wan was bored. There was only so much paperwork he could do without going cross-eyed.

One day he was working through the latest stack of paperwork when he became aware that someone was standing at his door. Using a small amount of Force he opened it without looking up, thinking it was one of the Council - Mace visited on the regular and somehow always seemed to leave more paperwork behind. Thus he was surprised to look up and see the Senator from Alderaan.  
"Senator Organa," he said, standing and giving a half bow "forgive my distraction."  
"Easily done," Bail replied, "after all I didn't even comm beforehand, I just thought I'd see how you were doing."  
"I'm alright, however as many times as I tell the healers that I'm alright they don't seem to believe me, hence the paperwork and being stuck here."  
"I wouldn't have thought you in a hurry to go back to the front lines."  
"My men need me, I'd like to think that Anakin needs me - though that may just be an old man's foolishness as he's become a greater Knight than I could have dreamed of. And while I hate the war, I hate what is doing to the Jedi, there is no choice - if I stay here innocents are suffering."  
"Master Kenobi,"  
"Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan interrupted "After Zigoola, please, Obi-Wan."  
"Obi-Wan then," Bail smiled "you aren't an old man yet. I was actually wondering if you wished to come spend some time on Alderaan... I was going to return to visit and it occurred to me that Alderaan is a beautiful calm place, where someone recovering from injury could find peace."  
Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, "It's an interesting idea."

The door opened and Master Windu entered "Oh, hello Senator," he said with a brisk nod "Master Kenobi, here are the next lot of reports for you to sign off on - they're not urgent but seeings as you have time, I thought I'd bring them by."

Obi-Wan indicated that Mace should drop them in the pile "Would you like some tea Mace, Senator? Forgive me, I'm being a poor host."  
"That's alright Obi-Wan, I'm actually shipping out soon." Mace replied and left as briskly as he had come.  
"A cup of tea would be lovely - if you don't mind," said Bail into the silence, so Obi-Wan got up and put the kettle on. 

When he returned Bail was studiously avoiding looking at the large stack of paperwork and was instead investigating some of the holos on a nearby shelf. "You know, if you were to come with me to Alderaan they couldn't keep giving you paperwork."  
Obi-Wan laughed, "Senator Organa, I think you underestimate the abilities of the Council to pass on paperwork."  
"Bail, please, in private at least." He accepted the cup of tea - a fine green - from the younger man's hands and sat down facing Obi-Wan.

They conversed over their tea on generalities, and when Bail had to go, Obi-Wan asked "Bail, when would you be leaving? If I wanted to go with you?"  
"Tomorrow after the Senate session - just come by my office afterwards and we can go together, if you're not there I'll presume you couldn't get away."

And so the next day found the two men traveling together on a private, cozy ship back to Alderaan. The trip would take a few days and that is how Obi-Wan discovered that Bail had nightmares about Zigoola. The first night he had not awoken but on the second night-cycle Obi-Wan had been restless, a common enough occurrence - it was rare for him to sleep multiple nights in a row (his commander was so frustrated and concerned). And thus he had been awake in a light meditation when he had felt the Force calling.

Open as he was he could feel the terror and fear - and that was guilt?! curling around the man in the next cabin over. He debated about interfering but thought that it would do some good. He padded over and knocked on the door. When there was no response except a heightened wave of anxiety twined with that odd guiltiness Obi-Wan opened the door and went to where Bail was tossing and turning in his bunk.

Carefully reaching out he started to project emotions of calm and safety hoping that they would help untwist the nightmare. When Bail had seemed to calm down he put his hand on the older man's shoulder, and found a pair of dark eyes staring up at him, wide with oh so many emotions. "It's alright, Bail. You're on your ship and we're heading to Alderaan."  
"Obi-Wan?"  
"I'm here, it's alright."  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."  
"I was meditating, it's fine you have nothing to apologise for." That caused a minuscule flinch in the Senator. Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Bail sat up. "I don't know. Maybe it would help."

And so he began to tell Obi-Wan about the nightmares, where he misjudged the strength of the lightsaber and crippled the Jedi, or when the Dark side won and both of them died on that planet. Halfway through Obi-Wan had laced his fingers with Bail's, the touch providing both of them comfort.

"And worst of all, is that I'd be harming someone I..." Bail cut himself off. That confession felt far too intimate even for their situation.  
Obi-Wan took a moment to look at the man who he'd trusted with his life. A moment more to consider the Code and it's flaws.  
Then he brought their joined hands up and kissed Bail's knuckles. "You know, Senator, I would very much like to hear the end of that sentence." He took a chance and moved from where he knelt beside the bed to sit down on it facing Bail, who was mildly confused but in the face of such sincerity managed to whisper "cared for. someone I could love."

Bail wished he could capture the way Obi-Wan smiled in that moment, as bright as the stars and twice as beautiful. Obi-Wan leaned forward into Bail's space, "this war, it's been awful but it has taught me that if we don't hang onto the love, the good things we will lose. And I would like to see where this goes." Bail brought his free hand up to cradle the Jedi's face and kissed him.   
They traded kisses back and forth, almost lazily, until Obi-Wan smiled "you should try and get some sleep Bail." He saw the uncertainty in Bail's presence "I could stay, if you wanted?"  
"Yes." So they tangled themselves up together and Obi-Wan taught Bail a breathing pattern that many Jedi used to relax. Within a few minutes the senator was fast asleep.

The time on Alderaan passed in a halcyon haze. There was nature and peace - but also passion as the two men worked on turning their care for the other and their desire into the kind of love that lasts regardless of kisses and caresses.

When Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple, there was a spring in his step and a light in his eyes that had been missing. He entered his rooms to find his (former) Padawan and a desk empty of paperwork,  
"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled, "what has happened to my paperwork?"  
"Master! You're back!" Anakin wrapped the shorted man in a hug, "I may have accidentally dealt with your paperwork for you."  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow "Dealt with how, Padawan mine?"  
"Um, well... I checked if there was anything important first!"  
Obi-Wan laughed; it was good to be home.


End file.
